


Dear Doctor

by 16woodsequ



Series: Life as a medic [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Breakdown wants to help, Knock Out is frustrated, Knock Out-medic, Nightmares, Non Graphic, Past Abuse, Starcream is abused by Megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16woodsequ/pseuds/16woodsequ
Summary: Starscream is yet again in medbay and Knock Out it tired of the repeating cycle the seeker seems to be in.





	Dear Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my take on Knock Out. He's awesome and vain, but he's also a medic. And I can't see him being happy with what goes on, on the Nemesis.  
> I also slipped in a little bit of how Starscream is affected. This has been going on for years, so Starscream is defiantly scarred. Even if he only let it show in his dreams.  
> And didn't Knock Out and Starscream seem closer in the last season?   
>    
> Anyway I hope you liked it. 

Breakdown regarded Knock Out as he scrubbed his tools. Attacked them was more like it. They were both in the Med bay. Knock Out having just finished repairs on Starscream, who was now in stasis on a nearby berth.  
  
Metal clattered against the sink as Knock Out's grip slipped and he dropped what he was working on. Breakdown winced when he gave an irritated growl and snatched up the offending tool.  "Knock Out?" Breakdown asked hesitantly. Something was bothering the car former, and Breakdown was pretty sure he knew what it was.  
"What?" Snapped Knock Out. Not looking up from his work. Breakdown took a step forward so that he was behind Knock Out and his gleaming tools. "What's wrong Knock Out?" Breakdown tried for a direct approach. Knock Out gave a huff and stepped away, grabbing a rag and started polishing a clamp from the sink. Glaring at it and remaining silent.  
  
Two could play this game, and Breakdown was patient. So he settled himself against the counter, and waited. A few klicks passed, the Med bay was silent except for Knock Out's venting, which was slightly too loud. And a spark monitor, keeping pace with the slumbering patient.  
"I'm sick of this." Knock Out hissed. Never lifting his optics from his task. Breakdown shifted but kept silent.  
"Do you know how many times he's been in here?" Knock Out stood suddenly and pointed at the seeker a few feet away. His optics bright and frame tight.  
  
"I've lost count. Just this week he was probably in here five times!” Knock Out snarled and grabbed a different tool from the sink. Attacking it mercilessly with his rag. 

“What does Megatron think I am? A miracle worker?” Breakdown watched as Knock Out slammed the tool down on the counter. “He almost _died_ today!” Knock Out’s optics flared as he remembered the state the seeker had been in once he had reached Med bay.

A sudden urgent beeping filled the room. Knock Out cursed and stocked over to his resting patient. Although Starscream was anything but restful. The spark monitor showed a steady increase in his spark rate as a panicked keen left his vocalizer. His claws slashed at the air while he thrashed and nearly fell off the berth. Knock Out grabbed  Starscream’s  flailing limbs, trying to keep the hysterical seeker from ripping open any of his fresh welds.

“Starscream! Wake up!” Knock Out shouted urgently. The seeker would have none of it though. A full out scream left his vocalizer as he tried to fend off the supposed attacker. Knock Out gritted his denta, if the Air commander didn’t calm down soon...

 “Breakdown! Hold him for me.”  Breakdown immediately moved forward and took his place restraining the patient. Knock Out meanwhile moved to a cabinet along the Med bay wall and removed a syringe. Moving over to a different cupboard Knock Out grabbed the drug he needed and filled the needle. Quickly moving over to his still struggling patient, he located the gap in Starscream’s armor in the crease of his elbow. Grabbing Starscream’s arm in an effort to keep it still, Knock Out injected the chemicals into the panicked Second.

It took a few minutes for the medicine to take affect but soon Starscream began to relax, his spark rate going back to normal parameters. Once Breakdown was sure the Second in Command was once again out of it, he released him. Stepping back to allow Knock Out to look over the patient.

Knock Out ran a scan over the now calm seeker. His optic’s narrowing when he found several weakened or broken welds. Moving to the most serious of them, he began the repair job.

“This is not even the worst he’s been.” Knock Out stated after a few klicks. Breakdown nodded, remembering when they had found the Second hysterical and bleeding out, in the corner of the Med bay. After that incident Knock Out had set an alarm on the monitors for whenever it seemed the Air Commander was falling in to a nightmare loop.

“I mean, I get it.” Knock Out said, opening Starscream’s chassis and checking the tubing inside. “Starscream brings it on himself, sometimes. But other times I swear it’s just... habit!” Knock Out ran another scan over the sleeping patient, nodding satisfied when it came up clean. “What did he even do this time? Walk onto the bridge at the wrong time? State the obvious? Or maybe the Autobots were more annoying than usual today.” Knock Out growled and walked over to the sink, and began to sanitize his servos.

Breakdown decided that now was the time to interject into the conversation. 

“It’s not your fault Knock Out.” He said gently. Picking up and drying a few tools from the sink, before Knock Out could start taking out his frustrations on them.   

Knock Out sighed. Breakdown watched as his shoulders slumped and he grabbed a rag to dry his servos. “I know.” Knock Out whispered. “I just feel so helpless sometimes. I'm a _medic_ Breakdown, if this was anyone else-” He swept the Med bay with his arm. “I’d have informed the enforcers by now! But I can’t.”  Breakdown looked down at the dejected medic, looking for something to give him comfort. 

“I _hate_ watching this. Over and over again, sometimes he ’ll be in here  twice in one day .” Knock Out continued, staring blankly at the wall of the Med bay.  “Half the time I’m forced to release him before he’s even close to cleared, and then he’ll try and pretend he’s fine!” Knock Out twisted the rag in his servos. “I  _know_ he’s not fine, I’m a medic for Primus sake. But he always put on that stupid attitude of his and tries to keep moving.” Knock Out vented sharply. “If it wasn’t for this blasted war...” 

 “Knock Out.” Breakdown said sharply. Grabbing the medic’s shoulders and forcing him to look up. “This is not your fault. If you confronted Megatron, he ’d scrap you too .” Breakdown sighed and continued in a softer tone. “For now all we can do is try to be a support, a sanity base. We’ll try and keep Starscream grounded. The Med bay will be a haven of sorts.” Breakdown looked into his partners’ optics pleadingly. “Don’t blame yourself for what you can’t control.” Knock out sighed, looking down. “Alright Breakdown.”

Knock Out looked over at the Air commander. He was sitting quietly on one of the berths. For once, without any pressing medical needs. Starscream had made a habit of spending most of his time in the Med bay, even when he wasn't in need of repairs. Currently he was bent over a report, a pile of data pads sitting beside his crossed legs. His wings twitching every once in a while as he read. 

_ The Med bay will be a haven Breakdown.  _ Knock Out thought. _I promise._   

   



End file.
